His Princess
by 1insertclevernamehere1
Summary: Bellamy can barely stand as he falls into his tent. He stares at the stars, hoping to get some sleep when his princess appears. Fluff!


I saw a little prompt on tumblr and had to write it.

I own nothing!

Please RandR!

* * *

Bellamy was tired. Tired was a huge understatement. He was stressed, overwhelmed, angry, and confused all at once.

But he was mostly tired.

After the hurricane tore through camp, tents and temporary settlements were blown all across the area. Most importantly, the wall that protects the camp from the grounders was destroyed. Bellamy had been busy for days helping rebuild. He woke up early, and went to sleep late. He was exhausted from the constant activity, and the nightmares that kept him up at night. Occasionally, a girl would wander into his rebuilt tent, hoping for some attention. He always sent them away. He liked to tell himself it was because he was to tired and didn't have time for them.

It was because of Clarke.

Clarke, with her huge heart. She always put everyone in the camp before herself, rebuilding someone else's tent and neglecting her own. She took extra time to check on everyones medical state, and most of the time forgetting her own. Bellamy had on more than one occasion forced her to go take a nap and eat something, lest she collapse. He had even seen her giving away her food to people, saying she wasn't hungry. She was a good liar.

Bellamy sighed as he finally lay down for the night in his cold, makeshift bed. He guessed it was around one in the morning, judging by the moon and the stars. Those stars that Clarke liked to wish on so much.

Bellamy quickly berated himself,_ She likes that tracker, Finn, you dunce. Let it go._

But he couldn't. Everytime Bellamy sees her walk into the sunlight, he reflects on the way it shines just perfectly on her hair. Or her eyes...or her skin…

"Bellamy?" A soft voice sounded just outside Bellamys tent flap.

Bellamy sat up quickly. "Clarke?"

Clarke slowly moved into the tent, head first and eyes closed. "Are you decent?"

Bellamy scoffed. The only thing he was wearing was his ragged bed shorts. He was decent enough. "Yeah, come in," he said lowly.

Grasshoppers chirped lowly as Clarke slowly came into the tent with her hands clasped tightly in front of her, biting her lip. She sat down in front of Bellamy smoothly. She blushed and avoided her eyes from Bellamy's not-so-subtle bare chest. "Sorry if I woke you."

Bellamy shook his head. "I wasn't asleep."He said with a soft smile.

Clarke's eyebrows rose. "Its almost two in the morning. How can you not be tired?"

_Oh, he was tired all right. _Bellamy shrugged. "I guess I've got to much on my mind." _Like you._

Clarke nodded. "I know how you feel. I keep thinking about those supplies on Mt Weather. They could be the ticket to making it through the winter."She said longingly with a sigh. "If only it wasn't so far."

"I know. That's just another thing I have to worry about." Bellamy agreed. We need to send an expedition up there one day." He said quietly. Bellamy studied Clarke closely as they talked. Her hands rung themselves and she kept moving her back uncomfortably. Her face was pale and dark circles were under her eyes.

Clarke nodded but said nothing, instead she gazed blankly at Bellamy's tent wall.

Bellamy's brow furrowed. "Clarke what's wrong?," he asked, reaching over to clasp her chin. She looked guiltily back into Bellamy's eyes and sighed.

"I need your help Bellamy," she said while standing up. "I messed up today and i cant fix it myself." She began to unbutton her shirt.

"Whoa whoa, what are you doing?" Bellamy almost squeaked. Suddenly, he was hyper aware of the trees rustling in the wind as he tried to distract himself from Clarke. He gathered himself and spoke again. "Clarke stop."

Clarke rolled her eyes and continued. "I'm sure it isn't something you haven't seen before. Its on my back anyways," she said dryly. She quickly took off her shirt and turned around so Bellamy could see her back, but not before he got an eyeful of a shirtless Clarke "I'll tell you what to do and everything. I just can't reach it myself."

Bellamy gasped at what he saw. An angry red gash was open on Clarkes back. Blood was crusted around the edges with dirt and tree bark. He carefully raised his hand to go over the wound. Clarke flinched.

"I'm sure it looks worse than it actually is."

_It looks pretty bad._

_My Princess._

"What happened?"

Clarke shrugged. "I was out collecting seaweed from the river. As I was coming up an embankment I slipped and got scratched on the way down."

"This is more than a scratch Clarke!" Bellamy growled angrily, turning to face her again. "You should have told me sooner!"

"You were busy!" She shouted back. "What was I supposed to do?"

"I'm supposed to be there to protect you, Princess! I should've gone with you-."

"I can take care of myself, thankyou-"

"_Clearly_-"

"If you weren't so busy all the damn time-"

"Well I am-"

"Doing what, I have no idea-"

"Trying to take care of you!" Bellamy shouted. Clarke paused mid shout."Everything I do is for you." He said quieter this time.

"What…?" Clarke uttered. "For me?Why? Bellamy you have to-"

Bellamy suddenly rushed forward and captured her lips with his. He grasped her chin with one hand and circled her waist with the other, crushing her to him. Clarke responded in kind, grabbing a fistful of hair as Bellamy deepened the kiss. Bellamys hands move down to her hips and dance around her waistband. Too soon, Clarke pulls away, breathing heavily and staring into Bellamys eyes.

"Finally! Now go to bed already! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" A voice called from the camp.

Bellamy chuckled as he kissed his princesses hair as she hid her head on his chest.

"Thats embarrassing," Clarke moaned. "Now the whole camp knows I snuck into your tent"

"No," Bellamy said, still chuckling , "Now the whole camp knows you're mine."

* * *

The next morning, Octavia tore into Bellamys tent, then quickly walked back out with a knowing smile on her face. She saw Bellamy and his Princess curled up next to each other, finally sleeping in without any nightmares.


End file.
